One or more of the embodiments of the present invention are directed to solve problems with collision avoidance systems and radar detectors. Collision avoidance systems automatically monitor the proximity, dynamic motion, and/or RFID/identity characteristics of objects within a vehicle's path and periphery. These systems employ a series of radar transmitters and receivers in the front and/or rear of the vehicle. The system bounces radar waves off of any obstacles around the vehicle and determines if the vehicle is in close proximity to other vehicles. While mostly used at low speeds, for example when parking, more dynamic uses of collision avoidance systems are currently used when the vehicle is moving at higher speeds and when in cruise control. The collision avoidance system when used at higher speeds may alert the driver to the distance between vehicles and whether the other vehicles or objects are moving to within a certain proximity. The problem with collision avoidance systems is that it confuses and interferes with a radar detector also installed on the vehicle.
The front and rear sensors of the collision avoidance system transmit signals on the same radar frequency band as police radar which when read by the radar detector creates false alerts, which interfere with the radar detector such that the radar detector will constantly alert even when there is no police radar being transmitted. In addition, even when the collision avoidance system is not in use by the driver the sensors from the collision avoidance system are constantly transmitting and thus would constantly interfere with the radar detector.
A solution is needed to solve the problem such that both systems, the collision avoidance systems and the radar detector system, can be used without interference or confusion.